


Tired of talking

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: A bit of drama, M/M, No fluff to be found, blood mention, rhink, slight non con, this is a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: Rhett reflects on the reason behind the downfall of his and Link's friendship.





	Tired of talking

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't all doom and gloom, Don't worry folks.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the steering wheel, the faux leather cover sticks to my sweat covered skin uncomfortably but I just accept it, everything in my life has become uncomfortable as of late so what’s one more thing?.  
Every day I face an uncomfortable silence on the way to work with my best friend riding shotgun, though I guess I should say ex-best friend, Link doesn’t look at me or speak to me he just sits there with a stoic look on his face as we carpool to our shared job, our job that use to be a labor of love and friendship that has since diminished into one of the most dreaded parts of our day.

I guess you’re wondering what caused all of this huh? Well let me tell you, It all started when we closed filming on Buddy System’s second season.

 

“Well that’s a wrap! Great job everybody!” I heard Link shout joyously, his words were followed by applause and cheering.   
I strode over with a grin on my face and slung an arm over his broad shoulders, I will never forget the look of pure adoration on his face as he looked up at me with a grin of his own, It’s that look that keeps me going every day it’s that look that reminds me Link didn’t always hate me.

“We did good, Man” I had said leaning close to his ear and pressing my finger to his ear before speaking again. “Meet me up in the loft in 20 minutes” I instructed in a soft voice, I knew I was taking a risk when I had come up with this idea but I couldn’t fight it any longer.

Link was confused but nodded in agreement before I slipped away to our loft, I was thankful the last day of filming took place in the studio so that I wouldn’t have to wait longer than I wanted.   
But now? I wish I had never stopped waiting, I wish I would have continued waiting for the rest of my life at least Link wouldn’t hate me the way he does now.

 

I sat on our couch in the loft bouncing my leg nervously as I awaited Link’s arrival, I froze the moment I heard his familiar footfalls on the stairs leading to the loft, this was it.  
He ambled in looking every bit like a model in his tight fitting jeans and equally form fitting black T-shirt, his hair looked slightly disheveled and I predicted that he’d been running his fingers through it on the way up.

“What’d you need?” he’d asked with furrowed brows as he looked around the loft, he obviously hadn’t noticed the dim lighting when he’d first walked in. “Why’s it so dark in here, man?” He went to reach for the dimmer switch but I stopped him with a steely gaze and a stiff shake of my head.   
He stood there looking at me with fear in his eyes, fear that I blatantly ignored as I made my way over to him closing in like a predator about to pounce on it’s prey.

“R-Rhett?” He stuttered over my name like it was the first time he’d ever said it, it sounded so helpless and pleading but I didn’t let it slow me down, No, it carried me forward until we were chest to chest, I looked down at him and growled as I backed him into the wall behind him.  
“Shut up” I snarled as I pressed him against the wall and positioned my knee between his, I wanted to take up as much of his personal space as I could with my large frame. “I’m tired of talking, Link” I had said harshly before roughly pinning his lips beneath my own, the whimper he let out coursed through my veins and made me even hungrier for him than before.

I could feel his hand’s come up to my chest and I knew he was trying with all his might to push me away from him, to break the harsh kiss that I knew would be bruising his plump lips but I didn’t care, I should have stopped and I’d like to think that if I had known the outcome of my actions I would have stopped but I’m a weak man sometimes and I don’t know that I would have been able to.

It felt like hours had passed when I finally pulled away from the kiss, I looked at Link and I felt guilt wash over me instantly. He looked so broken with his eyes glazed over and red from the tears that now streaked his face and his plump lips already bruising from the sheer force of my kisses. When had he started crying?. 

“Let me go, Rhett!” He’d choked out through a sob and this time I listened, this time I stepped back hurriedly and watched as he walked over to the entrance of our loft on unsteady legs, I could see his entire body shaking and once again felt guilt coiling in the pit of my stomach.  
He turned to look at me and I opened my mouth to apologize but he raised one shaking hand to halt my words. “You don’t get to say anything, Your apologies will mean nothing to me, Rhett” his tone was almost emotionless but broke on my name just the tiniest bit, That’s when my heart broke into a million sharp pieces, cutting me from the inside.

We’ve talked only once after that outside of work and it was only to come to an agreement. We agreed to carry on with our business, we had a lot of crew members who didn’t deserve to lose their jobs, and we agreed our wives were never to know the true reason behind our coldness towards one another although I suspect they know just by the way they look at us when we have to attend to social events together. 

 

I open my eyes and raise my head up off the steering wheel and force myself out of the car and into the burning california sunshine, it was time to film and everyone was already inside waiting for me, Link had opted to drive himself to work today my only warning of this was a short text from him this morning that simply said “Driving myself today”. 

The cool air of the A/C was a welcomed feeling against my sweat covered body, I would have to change before filming which meant facing Link much sooner than I originally planned. 

I reach the door and knock before hesitantly entering the dressing room, Link sits on the white formica countertop where all of our hair products and other assorted items sit, his eyes are closed when I enter but after a moment he opens them slowly.

He startles me by speaking and I’m reminded suddenly how much I missed hearing his voice directed at me outside of filming.

“Before we start I think we need to talk” He says sliding off the counter, he eyes me just as nervously as I must be eyeing him but he comes closer, my heart pounds in my chest the moment he’s standing in front of me, he’s so close I can smell the all too familiar scent of coffee mixed with his signature lip balm.

I can’t speak around the lump in my throat so I simply nod and he steps even closer, it feels as though all the air is sucked from the room when he presses his chest to mine.  
“I’ve been foolish, Rhett” He drawls in what can only be described as a sultry voice. His hand comes up to caress my bearded jaw before his grip turns tight, holding onto me like a vice. “When you…approached me last week I…” he shook his head as if he were wiping clean an etch-a-sketch.

“Link..” I tried but he gripped my jaw even tighter, almost painfully now. 

“I’m tired of talking, Rhett” he said mimicking the way I had said this same thing last week. Suddenly his lips were on mine with a fierceness I hadn’t expected to come from him, it took my breath away instantly.

Seconds turned to minutes as he kissed me, his hand never left my jaw the entire time, my lips stung and it took me a minute to realize he’d bitten them to the point that they were now bleeding, I tasted my blood but it didn’t sicken me.

Finally he broke the kiss and we stood there panting, if anyone had walked in they’d have gotten quite the shock seeing them standing there pressed against each other, my lips bleeding, my blood coating Link’s lips and our hair a mess.

“N-Now what?” I whispered as my eyes found his, they were wild and tears had started to form in them. “Hey, Hey don’t cry” I pleaded softly.

Link took a deep breath and then spoke, his voice low and hoarse. “We start over” Was his whispered response before he pressed his bruised lips back to my own. We didn’t need to talk anymore right now, right now we needed to make up for lost seconds minutes months and years.


End file.
